


Netflix and Chill

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [13]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hanging Out, Humor, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is halfway through making a pot of tea when his phone buzzes in his pocket with the obnoxious tone Eggsy had set for himself. He puts the kettle back on its base and pulls the phone out of his pocket while the teabags steep.</p><p>“<i>OI H found a doc u might like. netflix and chill this wknd?? [fried egg emoji]</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> Second time I've used emojis in a fic. AO3 doesn't support them so what they should be is just in brackets.

Harry is halfway through making a pot of tea when his phone buzzes in his pocket with the obnoxious tone Eggsy had set for himself. He puts the kettle back on its base and pulls the phone out of his pocket while the teabags steep.

“ _OI H found a doc u might like. netflix and chill this wknd?? [fried egg emoji]_ ”

He sighs, one day he would get Eggsy to not use text speak. Today is not that day, apparently.

He pecks out his reply, “ _Sounds good, are you going to tell me what it’s about? Saturday? H_ ” and places his phone on the counter while he stirs the tea and adds sugar.

“ _nah its a surprise ;)_ ” is the reply that buzzes in thirty seconds later, “ _mum nd daiz are out all day sat so come to mine we cn get chinese or smth_ ” follows shortly after.

Harry smiles at his phone, “ _I’ll be there_.” 

Eggsy’s final reply is four lines of thumbs up emojis.

It’s only later in the afternoon that Harry suddenly freezes. Hesitantly, he picks up his phone again and scrolls back through the conversation with Eggsy.

“Netflix and chill?” He murmurs. He vaguely remembers hearing that phrase somewhere on the news not too long ago. 

Pursing his lips, Harry opens a new tab on his laptop and types the phrase into the search bar. The first link that comes up defines it as something that Harry would definitely not describe as 'chilling'. At 52, Harry thought he was too old to sit in his office and blush over his little crush, but his cheeks pinken the further he reads.

“Could this mean he wants to…” he whispers to himself, scrolling further down the page. 

Now that he thought about it, there had definitely been… something  _more_ between them recently. He’d caught Eggsy looking at him more often, and there had been more lingering touches than usual. He’d ignored Merlin’s knowing looks and replied to his “oh just put the lad out of his misery” comments with a “why would he be interested in an old man”, and well, wasn’t this an interesting twist.

When Saturday rolls around, Harry arrives at Eggsy’s flat mid-afternoon. Eggsy answers the door dressed in joggers and a t-shirt that’s seen better days. Harry notes that it doesn’t look like Eggsy has even taken a comb to his hair today. 

“Hey,” he greets, holding the door so Harry can enter and toe off his shoes, “good timing, just made some popcorn so we can get dinner later on, yeah?” 

Harry hangs his coat on the hook between Eggsy’s trench coat and Daisy’s green puffer jacket, “sounds lovely. Are you going to tell me what this documentary is about now?”

“Nope,” Eggsy grins, ushering Harry into the living room where he can see a laptop plugged into the tv, “told ya, it’s a surprise. You'll like it, I promise. Now, get comfy while I set it off.”

The opening credits start and Eggsy briefly disappears into the kitchen. He returns with a bowl of popcorn, which he places between them on the sofa while crossing his legs underneath himself.

Half an hour in, Harry decides to make his move, ‘accidentally’ missing the bowl and placing his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. He gently squeezes and definitely sees a smirk appear on Eggsy’s face. Slowly, Harry moves his hand further up until one of Eggsy’s hands goes past and into the bowl and the other rests on top of Harry’s. He tries to ignore the fact his heart nearly leaps out of his chest when Eggsy tangles their fingers together.

“Harry,” Eggsy says around a mouthful of popcorn, “not that I don’t appreciate this, but we’re just getting to the good bit. We can feel each other up after, yeah?” 

Harry raises an eyebrow, “as you wish.”

He keeps his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. 

The rest of the documentary is quite engrossing, Harry finds. He absently rubs little circles on Eggsy’s hand and the credits have barely started to roll when Eggsy pulls away, claps his hands together and says “right then”, before pushing Harry onto his back and crawling on top of him.

“Did ya enjoy it, then?” 

Harry blinks a few times, “well… yes, very much actually.”

“Good.”

And then Eggsy’s lips are on his own. 

Maybe they’d have to do this Netflix and chill thing more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
